


Stay

by oyaki_chan



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyaki_chan/pseuds/oyaki_chan
Summary: Dom gets a nightmare in which Adam dies, he realises that he can not lose him and is so scared that he comes to Adam to make sure he's there and for some comfort as well.(I'm really bad at summaries)Warning: This includes a lot of fluff and hurt/comfort :3
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It took me pretty long to write this fic and it's my first fic with yb so I'd be really happy if you like it! :3🖤  
Also I just love fluff and I can't help it😂  
Enjoy your reading! (if u would ofc)

It was a late, dark rainy night with only a little city lights illuminating it. Dominic whimpered softly and rolled over in his bed before he woke up with a jerk. Gasping for air, he rubbed his teary eyes, smudging the messy makeup even more.

“That all isn't fookin' right, where is he…” Dom mumbled to himself, putting on the first shirt he saw, along with boots, and ran out of the front door into the pouring rain.

He seemed to be still not fully awake as he imagined scary things that could have happened, but would not possibly actually happen. However, right now he believed in it, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was getting more and more terrified but determined to finish his journey.

**

Adam rubbed his eyes, cursing under his breath. He was tired and he literally was ready to kill the person who woke him up in the middle of the night by ringing the doorbell a few times already. Still, he crawled out of his bed, put on a robe and went to open the door with a short “I'm coming”.

The guitarist opened the door, not even bothering to look into the peep hole to see who was it, if it were not just some children joking. When he opened it though, there was something he was not expecting at all.

Dom stood in his doorway, looking at his feet and fidgeting with his fingers as if he was guilty. His clothes were soaked, he was shaking and it was obvious that he was trying not to sob as he bit his lower lip.

“What the fuck, it's 3am!” Adam scolded but as he came closer, he noticed the state Dom was in. He had never seen Yungblud himself be so distressed and that was disturbing. “…oh.”

“I-I'm sorry, Adam… Can I stay?...” Dom mumbled.

His voice was suddenly so small and his chubby cheeks were wet with tears and smudged eyeshadows as he looked up at the man. Adam did not feel sleepy or angry all of a sudden, instead, he got concerned as he let Dom in.

“You're shaking. Wait here for a bit,” Adam tapped the boy's shoulder gently and went into bedroom to get some dry clothes.

He returned quickly and handed his own hoodie to Dom so he could change out of his wet clothes. Dom muttered a quiet “thank you” and looked at Adam with a blank gaze, as if not sure that all of it was real. Adam looked back and his eyes lingered on Dom's pretty but lost face, turning away after to let him change.

When he was done, Dom turned to Adam and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he sobbed hard. Adam hugged back, wrapping his arms around Dom's shoulders that shook as he cried.

“Shh, it's okay,” Adam said softly as he petted Dom's messy hair gently to comfort him and then kissed him on the forehead. “So would you tell me what is it, baby? Anything hurts? Did someone die?”

With no response, Dom squeezed his eyes and hugged Adam as tightly as he could, sobbing again. Adam was seeing him so distressed for the first time and wondered what could bring him to that kind of a breakdown.

“Let's go sit down,” Adam gestured to the couch in the living room, “I'm gonna give you some candy and cuddle, but you would tell me what happened, okay?” he asked gently, looking Dom in the face.

“Mhm,” Dom nodded against his chest and let go of him reluctantly as Adam pushed Dom away a little and leaded him to the living room.

“Here, get warm,” Adam wrapped him in a blanket as he sat down. “I'll be back, just gonna bring some tea and candy,” the man said quickly while looking through the shelves.

Sitting on the couch, Dom took the edge of the blanket, that Adam had given him, and sniffed it a little. _Smells like him_. He decided that he had to memorise the moment as he really appreciated the care and tenderness Adam was offering. Just realising how much it actually could mean, Dom wished that everything would stay like this forever. He did not like to feel kind of weak, but he liked to feel loved.

Adam flopped onto the sofa next to Dom, interrupting his thoughts. He put two cups of tea and a chocolate on the coffee table and smiled at Dom a little. Now it looked like they switched roles for a while. Adam did not want it to stay like this from now on and that is why he tried his best to cheer up the other boy, to bring his positive self back. Even though it was pretty annoying, Adam had to admit that he already missed the loud and cheery side of Dom.

“Come on, why are you like this? Dom~...” the guitarist stretched his words while poking at Dom’s cheek lightly with a pout on his face “Just tell me so I can help. You know, I don’t wanna see you so sad, baby...”

“Now when I think of that, it sounds so fookin' stupid and weird,” Dom said and took a sip of hot, sweet tea, holding the cup with his both hands, “Thank you for this. And, I’m sorry I woke you up just because of one silly thing.”

“Hey Dom, listen to me, okay? I don’t know what is it though, but to me, things that make you fucking cry are the most serious and must be dealt with first. I’m not ever gonna ignore something that makes you sad and you know it. So just tell me. ...And, want some?” Adam took a piece of the chocolate bar he brought and offered it to his sudden guest, smiling contentedly as the he took it with a soft chuckle.

“Actually, I just had a nightmare,” the boy mumbled and looked down as if he was ashamed.

“And what was in it?” Adam raised his brow slightly.

“You died in it...” Dom said so quietly and Adam became silent for a while.

“Oh...”

Dom bit his lower lip as he whimpered softly, feeling on the brink of tears again. The thought of losing his closest person got overwhelming. He clung to Adam again, trying to hold him as tightly as possible which was soon returned by the man.

“I just thought then... If you won’t be here, whom would I kiss at shows, whom would I hug like this, who I’m gonna joke and drink and argue with, whom would I tell what I think? If not you, who would understand me as much as you do? You know how many sugars I like in my tea or coffee, you know which beer I prefer and when, every day you guess when I’m going to sleep as you text your “goodnight”, you can even fooking predict which moment will I kiss you on every show!... And how am I supposed to live when you’re not there..?! I never thought of it but now, because of that fooking dream,” Dom whispered, burying his face in Adam’s shoulder, “So when I woke up, I had to make sure you’re there, that’s why I came...”

“Oh, Dom I mean, I don’t wanna ever lose you either, baby. And what you said just now, I wasn’t expecting something like this at all... But I’m here and everything’s gonna be okay, I promise,” Adam rubbed Dom’s back and petted his fluffy hair soothingly.

Sometimes Dom was loud and happy but sometimes he also felt broken and scared. Really difficult to understand and to deal with, but probably that was one of the reasons Adam treasured Dom and his affection. Because he knew that no one would possibly be as special and loving, would smile at him happily and hug him as a greeting every time like Dom did.

“Sure it is,” Dom stole another piece of chocolate and gave a cute and genuine smile before covering his mouth with his hand to yawn.

“So are you finally better now?” Adam smiled back while patting his shoulder lightly as he kept his arm around Dom.

“Much,” the boy smiled even wider, hugging him around the neck again, “Thank you, Adam.”

“Well, actually I’m tired and what about you? Wanna go to bed now?...” the guitarist asked, pulling away.

“To be honest, I’d really want to.”

**

Dom got into Adam’s bed first, keeping his hoodie on and rolling around on it a little. Adam took off his clothes except the underwear and stood next to bed just to look at the boy for another time.

“Umm, what are you doin'?” Adam asked, kind of confused as he saw Dom’s motions all over the sheets.

“Warming up the place for you, of course,” Dom explained with a pout and stopped when Adam crawled into bed next to him.

“I really don’t deserve you, baby,” he laughed, moving close to the other boy.

Dom pulled the blanket to his eyes and kept them open as he stared at Adam, who was close to falling asleep, directly. Of course that thing was only a dream, but he did not want to close his eyes just yet, making sure that the man was right here. Even though Adam was tired, it was not long until he noticed the other’s kind of tense stare.

“Come on Dom, relax. I’m not going anywhere and I won’t leave you, get it?” Adam smiled lightly, trying to reassure, “Just come here,” he spread his arms.

Dom was happy for another hug and he moved into Adam’s arms quickly, snuggling to him. He soon made himself comfortable on top of his favourite guitarist's broad and hot chest, smiling widely as he felt the other’s one arm wrap around his back and another one pet his hair again.

“Now that you don’t have to look at me to be sure that I’m here, better go to sleep, baby,” Adam placed a soft kiss on top of Dom’s head, making him purr contentedly. “I’m gonna stay with you, don’t worry.”

“You better actually do... Mhm, love ya Adam...” Dom mumbled lazily with a sigh, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest.

“Sleep already,” Adam grumbled under him, and he let his eyes slide closed.

Dom drifted off to sleep quickly, lulled by Adam’s caresses and soft blankets all around, with a smile still on his face. He felt warm and safe, and the most important, he was hugging Adam right here; this was all he needed now. Or maybe it was just because the man told him to and he complied. Dom did not like to obey, but he did like to feel loved - just like now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work! If u like it then please leave a comment, I really appreciate it🖤 Also u can find me on Tumblr as @oyaki-chan if u want to send me a request on this fandom or just talk in private!  
Love xx🖤


End file.
